detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Luther
"You shouldn't have done that. You can't put Alice in danger. Go now, before they come back!" - Luther, after being saved by Kara in Crossroads. Luther is a TR400 android in Detroit: Become Human. He is owned by Zlatko and is his servant. Biography Pre-game Luther is an TR400 model android, designed as a strong laborer. Luther doesn't remember much about his time before coming to his current owner Zlatko Andronikov. Like other androids that were unlucky enough to find themselves in Zlatko's workshop, Luther was modified to serve as a personal assistant, security and 'muscle' for Zlatko's operation, obeying and serving him ruthlessly. Zlatko In 2038, he meets Kara and Alice, an android and a little girl lured in by Zlatko. Initially obeying his owner, he betrays Zlatko and saves Kara and Alice from being killed after a change of heart caused by seeing Kara fight to protect and rescue Alice. He disobeys Zlatko and embarks on the life of a deviant, choosing to spend his newfound freedom protecting his friends on their journey. The Pirates' Cove Commandeering Zlatko's car, the trio make their way through a snowstorm before the car breaks down. Requiring shelter for Alice due to the blistering cold, they come upon an abandoned amusement park called The Pirates' Cove, where they take up residence in a boarded-up store, which Luther assists in gaining entry. After Kara, tucks in Alice and tells her a bedtime story, she has a talk with Luther, who asks if she has noticed anything about Alice. Suddenly, the store is stormed by a horde of Jerrys. If Kara chooses to protect Alice, Luther goes for the gun in their bag. To their relief, the Jerrys are not hostile, merely curious about their new visitors and checking to make sure it is not humans that will harm the Jerrys. Upon seeing Alice, the Jerrys are excited to see their first little girl to entertain in a long time and thus invite her to a ride on the carousel. Midnight Train Luther, Kara, Alice arrive at Rose's Farm. They are here to see Rose, a human woman who has been helping deviant androids escape the country. After Kara talks to Rose and the group settles in the house, Rose leaves the house for a bit. A police officer arrives at the house to ask if there are any androids in the house and insists on entering the house. Luther can be caught if the pantry curtain is open and the officer will decide to look and when Luther approaches him, the officer will shoot him. In another choice, if the officer checks the other room where other deviants are hiding, Luther will attack the cop and die in the process. If Kara is able to hide everything, answer the cops questions, and intervene when Adam has difficulties with answering the cop, the officer will leave. Rose then comes back and tells everyone that they need to go. Crossroads Battle for Detroit During the Battle for Detroit, Luther can either be captured by the army (If Saved in Crossroads) or dead, depending on your choices. Appearance and Personality Luther is a dark skinned android with brown eyes and short curly black hair. Luther is one of the biggest and strongest androids in the story, towering over every android and human he meets and is capable of fantastic physical feats that far outdo the average strength of an android. He also has acceptable reflex, and can take away Zlatko's shotgun in surprise. Before becoming deviant, Luther is obedient, although he shows remorse when Alice is taken away from Kara. However, he can become very mentally unstable when witnessing a child protecting his or her parent. After becoming deviant, Luther remains quiet, but shows care and understanding to both Kara and Alice. He accepts his mistakes, tries to focus on the future whenever possible, and tries to encourage the duo. He would also sacrifice himself to ensure the survival of latter, or take the job of protecting Alice should Kara choose to sacrifice herself. He vastly takes advice from Kara, to a degree of rarely objecting her. Although Luther is less seen in parenting, he puts effort in being a gentle father to Alice, and encourages Kara into accepting the true nature of Alice, telling her that does not deter what the duo desires. Although unmentioned, Luther very likely removes his LED after Zlatko's death to blend into outdoor environment, since American Androids Act disallows androids not to wear standard uniform, also Luther has become a deviant and he chooses never to wear uniform again. Luther has removed his LED if he reaches security checkpoint, as this is essential to fool the patrolling police. Chapters *Zlatko *The Pirates' Cove *Midnight Train *Crossroads *Battle for Detroit Notes * According to player choices, Luther may be the first android to notice that Alice is in fact an Android. * Luther can die a number of ways throughout the game. Most of them include him sacrificing himself for Kara and Alice. * Luther can be saved but not in all end-game branches. Crossing the Detroit River to get to Canada by boat is the only branch that always causes Luther to die. Gallery Luther PSN avatar 1.png|Luther's first PSN avatar Luther PSN avatar 2.png|Luther's second PSN avatar Luther Character Artwork.jpg References ru:Лютер Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants